The invention relates to a method for producing a multipole electric motor, in which a plurality of pole laminations mutually separated magnetically are arranged between the ends of coils and a rotor, as well as to a multipole electric motor having a rotor and having a plurality of pole laminations, which are mutually separated magnetically and extend from the ends of coils to the rotor.
Such a multipole electric motor and a method for producing it are known in practice. The multipole electric motor has in this case two or more coils as stator and, on the rotor, a cylindrical permanent magnet having a plurality of magnetic poles. One pole lamination is guided in each case from one end of one of the coils to the rotor, where it is situated opposite the permanent magnet with a very slight spacing. In the known method for producing the known electric motor, the pole laminations are individually fastened on the ends of the coils, and the coils are subsequently mounted in the housing of the electric motor.
A disadvantage of the known method is that the positioning of the pole laminations with respect to the rotor proves to be very complicated. Furthermore, even slight deviations of the coils from their prescribed position in the housing lead to a faulty spacing of the pole laminations from the permanent magnet of the rotor. In the most unfavorable case, the pole laminations can touch the permanent magnet and lead to blocking of the rotor.